Second Chances
by Cambian
Summary: The war is over. Now Harry and his family flee Britain to avoid prying eyes, betrayal, and ridicule. Now their new lives are beginning, but the peace can not last forever. This story will contain Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Summary: The war is over. Now Harry and his family flee Britain to avoid prying eyes, betrayal, and ridicule. Now their new lives are beginning, but the peace can not last forever. This story will contain Slash.

* * *

Prolog

The six stood together, watching as the light faded back into Harry's body. So much had changed now that the war had started. Ron and Hermione had betrayed Harry, instead siding with Dumbledore in an attempt to control him like a pawn, instead he had become close to Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and an American exchange student named Alex Crawford. In their last year of Hogwarts the five students had become inseparable and often spent their nights outside of their dorms and instead using the Room of Requirement as their living quarters.

Harry had easily fallen into the role of the younger brother that everyone wished to protect. Draco had become the closest to the boy and would often be the first to come to his aid, especially when it came to the nightmares. Then there was Luna. The girl had a knack for knowing what was going on around her. She was of course the youngest and would sometimes call Harry her little brother if only because he was shorter by an eighth of an inch. Neville had long since grown out of his awkward, clumsy boyishness. At six feet two inches he was the largest of them and often kept the others under his wing. Finally there was the delinquent, Alex; the rebel brother that would do anything for his siblings but hated any sort of authority. He was best known for his desire to throw down his wand and pound his fists into anyone that dare even look at Harry wrong. These boys were Harry's brothers, and Luna his sister.

The parents of their little family were without a doubt Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The five children had forsaken their own blood relations and had accepted the two men as their fathers. Now, as Draco, Luna, Alex, Neville, Sirius and Remus looked on they could feel nothing but pride for the smallest of them. Harry had finally succeeded in defeating Voldemort. The war was over, but all was not to be as peaceful as they had hoped.

***~***~***~***~***

CHAPTER 1

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL

Alex let out a low whistle as the family exited Neville's Hummer. Perhaps he was the only one surprised by things anymore. He turned his head slowly and looked back at his siblings.

"Why am I the only one impressed?"

Draco snorted. "You spent five years at Hogwarts which is literally a castle and _this_ impresses you."

Alex shrugged. "I guess you have a point." He shouldered his bag and started walking into the building, followed by his siblings. It had been decided that Alex would take the lead at first as the others got used to being around so many people.

"Hello. I'm Alex Lupin and these are my siblings Draco, Harry, Neville, and Luna Lupin. We're here for our schedules."

The woman at the front desk looked up and smiled before frowning. "You're not related to the Cullen family are you?"

Alex could feel his brother's stiffen as he shook his head. "No ma'am. We've never heard of the Cullen's before now. If we are related…then that is quite a shocker for us."

The woman smiled softly at the boy and handed over the schedules. With a sigh, Alex handed them over to his siblings. He and his brothers would be juniors while their sister would be a sophomore. Luna had a soft knowing smile on her face before she started skipping off to her first class without a word.

"Anyone have the feeling that she didn't tell us something?" Harry looked up at his brothers and knew that his assumption had been right.

"I'm sure it's nothing dangerous. She would never keep something dangerous from us." Neville didn't look too sure.

"Well there was that time she forgot to tell us that I was going to lose that fight and I ended up in the hospital for three days." They all looked at Alex and fear began to show in their eyes. Alex gave a bright smile before saying the words that would have the three of them on edge all day. "Guard your loins." With that, Alex did a wonderful imitation of Professor Snape, his jacket billowing out behind him like robes.

***~***~***~***~***

_History with Harry and Neville_

Harry couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that they were starting school on the first day of the year. Because of this little fact he and Neville were able to find seats together in the back of the room in a secluded corner. Neville took up a protective position, watching over the gossiping students as the filed into the classroom. One girl (who they later named was Jessica) even had the nerve to come up to them and start asking all sorts of question which they simply ignored. Unfortunately she had also taken a liking to Neville and had chosen to sit close to them, sending him flirtatious looks all through class. Nothing interesting happened for them, but it was another case entirely for their brothers.

_Drama with Draco_

Interestingly enough, Draco's first class of the day was his Drama elective. The idea of the class was to appreciate plays and even certain movies. He was hoping that it would be an easy class for him. He had taken a seat in the back when he stiffened, a soft growl falling from his lips, one that could not be heard by anyone else…except for the boy with honey blond hair that had just entered the classroom.

"Okay everyone. For our first assignment you will have to pair up with a fellow student and create a skit that you will show next Friday."

There was a mad scramble as students made for their friends, leaving only Draco and the blond boy to pair up. The blond sighed before sitting across from Draco, his topaz eyes staring directly into Draco's silver ones.

"What are your intentions here in Forks?"

Draco could tell that the boy was stiff, and from the war he could also tell that he was ready to spring into action at any moment. The other boy had spoken in a volume that only Draco could ever hope to hear.

"I came here with my family to live a peaceful life. My youngest brother needed to be in a place like this to recover."

"If he's like you then he should have no need to recover. Vampires don't get hurt."

Draco's eyes flashed red for a moment. "The youngest of my brother's is Alex. He is human. What he is recovering from is something that only he can say."

The blonde's eyes seemed to widen. A human…but the boy in front of him was a vampire…despite his eye coloring. How could he be living with a human?

_Lunch_

Alex sat down with his siblings, looking at the food that he had gotten in the lunch line.

"It's enough to make you miss Hogwarts. Really it is."

"Don't care, eat it or Remus will throw a fit."

"I don't think he would mind me missing it. I mean…what is this stuff anyway." Alex poked at a bit of jello and shivered as it wiggled. "Disgusting." He pushed the tray away and simply started munching on a bright red apple. "Remind me to bring sacked lunch from now on."

Draco let out a soft growl, catching the attention of his vampire siblings. The group looked up in shock (minus Luna of course), as a family of vampires entered. First came a boy bigger than Neville with curly black hair holding the hand of a woman with blond hair. Then came the boy…Jasper…that Draco had been forced to pair up with for Drama class. He was holding the hand of a small pixy like brunet. Finally a boy with bronze hair walked in. Alex stayed oblivious to what was going on the entire time, never noticing the looks that his siblings were giving the other group of vampires and not even knowing the other group of vampires were there.

_With the Cullens_

As Jasper and his siblings sat down, he began to talk.

"The new kids, the vampires and the human they are with…those are the Lupin family. One of their fathers is Sirius Black-Lupin. The new doctor at Forks Medical. The blonde is Draco. His sister is Luna. The little one is Harry, the big one is Neville…and the human is Alex."

"You sound like Jessica Stanley."

Jasper looked up at his brother Emmett and let out a soft growl.

"What if they are a threat? We need to know all we can about them."

Alice gave a small giggle.

"They will be part of our family soon, they will not harm us."

_Bio with Alex_

Alex was late to yet another class and this time his stomach was growling at him for having eaten only an apple. He entered the classroom just as the late bell rang and gave a sigh of relief. That sigh of relief ended quickly in his throat when he noticed only one empty seat…a seat next to a vampire (or so his magic was telling him). Every muscle in Alex's body stiffened as he took the seat, letting his bag fall at his feet.

"Must be something in the water." Alex's words wouldn't have been heard by anyone, but they could be heard by the vampire beside him. However…the vampire had no idea what they meant. It was true that Edward could read minds, but he was also learning that this mind was impenetrable. He did not hear words, he did not see pictures…he was greeted with nothing.

"What do you mean?"

Alex jumped slightly when the vampire had spoken, causing a light blush to tint his cheeks.

"Just…everywhere I go I seem to be surrounded by blood drinkers." Not another word was spoken throughout class.

***~***~***~***~***

Unshed tears made amethyst eyes blurry. Alex refused to let them fall, he was stronger than that.

Alex was recovering, and a place like this seemed to be the perfect place. The lower population was best, and nature would help to heal him better than being in the city would.

"Remove your shirt; I need to check your marks."

Alex slowly pulled his shirt from his body, refusing to gasp in pain. The marks only hurt at night, but that was part of the curse of them. Sirius attached chains to Alex's wrists before he began his examination, remembering back to how his children had all been harmed. The others had gotten of lucky, Alex had it the worst.

_Voldemort had fallen when in a last attempt to avenge their leader, a group of deatheaters had ambushed the weakened teenagers. Sirius and Remus had also been taken and forced to watch as vampires bit into four of the children that they saw as their own. During those three days they watched in horror as the change occurred, but Alex's screams had been the worse._

_The deatheaters had said that as a foreigner he should be punished further. They had carved runes into his flesh with knives dipped in a mixture of Baskalist blood and blood from other dark creatures, all the while they had been chanting. If Voldemort could not be there to lead them, then at least they could bring themselves the power they had promised. The finished ritual would have killed Alex and brought a powerful demon into the world. However, Harry and Draco had finished their transformation early and stopped the ritual just before it could be finished. The side effects had resulted in Alex's body changing every night, making him an incubus._

Sirius watched as Alex's marks became pitch black and as his skin turned from tanned, to white, and finally to the softest of blues. He watched as the tail grew from the base of his son's spine and listened as the tormented screams of pain fell from his throat.

Sirius was the only one that could tend to Alex in this form. His other children would have easily been pulled in by the allure that was thousands of times stronger than that of a veela. Remus could not be there because the wolf in him would see the chance to create powerful cubs with the incubus. As a bonded and content man who was purely human…Sirius was the only one that could sit by his side until the drugs pulled Alex into unconsciousness.

This was why they had moved to Forks. It was in the middle of nowhere and their home was in the middle of the woods. They were safe here and hopefully the magic of the earth could help them reverse the curse that had overcome the youngest of the boys.

The only other cure would be for him to find his mate…and they all feared that he was far too stubborn for that.

* * *

Author's Note: Physical Descriptions

Harry: Harry is five feet seven inches. He has his normal emerald eyes. His hair is longer and now reaches to his shoulder blades and is often held back by a bit of leather cord. He has a lightly muscled build from years of Quidditch. Harry is a vampire.

Harry's vampire gift is flight.

Draco: Draco is six feet. His hair is white blond and often spiked and his eyes are the color of liquid silver. His skin is very white and he has the same build as Harry. Draco is a vampire.

Draco's vampire gift is being able to track anyone/thing by seeing their scent like color in the air (but only when he wants to)

Luna: Luna is five feet seven and one eighths inches. Her eyes are the color of calm waters and her skin is slightly tanned. She is curvy. Her hair is the color of spun gold, reaches the middle of her back, and has a natural wave. Luna is a vampire.

Luna's vampire gift is that she is a seer. However as she was one before she was turned she does not see this as a vampire gift

Neville: Neville is six feet two inches even. He has a muscular build from heavy gardening (such as digging large holes to plant trees and carrying heavy bags of fertilizer and mulch, a classic landscapers build) His hair is cut short and is sandy blond, his eyes are chocolate brown. Neville is a vampire.

Neville doesn't have a vampire gift.

Sirius: Sirius is just shy of six feet and has long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He appears to be in his early thirties. Sirius is Remus' bond mate and will die only after his mate has died.

Remus: Remus is six feet and has short sandy colored hair. He has three long scars on his face from when he was attacked and turned into a werewolf. He appears to be in his mid thirties.

Alex: Alex has amethyst eyes that look as if someone had mixed a ruby with a sapphire. His skin is lightly tanned and his hair is pitch black but shines red and blue like a raven's wings under the appropriate sunlight. He has a lightly muscled body that can pack a strong punch and knows well how to use his muscles to the fullest advantage when fighting in hand to hand combat. He is six feet tall and can almost always be seen wearing a dragon hide ankle length jacket that hugs close to his trunk before moving away at the waist. This jacket is sleeveless and is often left zipped up. It zips just before his waist. Alex is human.

One last thing. I've decided that while Harry is seen as the little brother he is not the youngest brother. Harry was born on July 31. Alex was born on August 10.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A day in the life of Harry Potter**_

It was a beautiful day in Forks, Washington. The birds were chirping, the sky was for once a clear and cloudless blue…and Harry Potter was shining like a vampire disco ball. A soft sigh left Harry's lips as he stretched out on the hammock he was laying in.

"This is the life. It's quiet, peaceful, and schools out for a three days weekend. Merlin bless Labor Day."

A snort reached Harry's ears, causing him to quirk his eyebrow and look up at Draco who was walking outside holding a bag of birdseed. Draco walked over to their birdfeeder and started filling it.

"You might think that this was your first vacation Potter." Draco stalled for a moment, internally wincing. "Oh…right. Sorry."

"Blond moment?"

"They've been awful lately."

Draco lay down beside Harry in the hammock and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing his ear lightly.

"Draco! Keep it up and someone might find out!"

Draco laughed lightly. "Luna saw it coming before we did, and Remus knows because he can smell us all over one another. Besides, Neville and Luna are hunting, Remus is shopping, Sirius is at work, and Alex is in the middle of the forest training."

Harry gave a shy smile as he looked up at his mate.

"We're all alone?"

Draco breathed in his mate's scent, the most beautiful color flashed before his eyes. "Yes, but only for about fifteen more minutes. Jasper insisted that we work on our sketch today."

Harry frowned before growling and pushing his mate off of the hammock, getting a shocked yelp from the blond. Harry untangled himself from the hammock and sighed. "I'll be out hunting then."

Draco groaned and stood. "Come on Harry, he can't be that bad really. I know you don't trust other people but you know what Luna said."

What Luna said… Harry looked up at the sky and sighed, remembering what Luna had told them while Alex was in demon mode the night before.

_Luna had sat the entire family down; even convincing Sirius to leave a still thrashing Alex before the sedative could take effect. She smiled at everyone around the room before letting out an uncharacteristic squeal._

"_Our family is about to get bigger. The Cullen and Lupin families will soon become one."_

_The group had been stunned. It was a well known fact that vampires didn't like werewolves. In fact, it seemed to Remus that his children were the acceptation to the rule. As such, they all wondered how it was possible that a family of vampires who more than likely were prejudice against werewolves would ever welcome them as family._

"_How will this happen Luna?" Sirius could only hope that it would mean that his youngest son would lose his stubborn streak and possibly mate with one of them._

"_Well…that is for me to know and the rest of you to wait and see." With that, the blond girl had quickly scampered away to go and finish her homework._

Harry sighed as he looked up at his mate.

"I know. And when the time for us to become family gets closer…then I will meet with them. But for now…I just need a little time." Harry stiffened and looked up as Jasper appeared a short distance away, coming out of the woods. Harry pulled away from Draco reluctantly with a soft smile.

"Have fun working on your skit, I'll see you later tonight Draco."

Draco sighed as Harry took off at top speed into the woods. Harry didn't really want to leave Draco behind but he only trusted his family, everyone else had betrayed him. Ron had only befriended him for the fame, and Hermione had only befriended him because she had been infatuated with Ron even back in their first year. In fact, it seemed that every single person other than his family had betrayed or hurt him.

Dumbledore had been stealing from him for 'the greater good'; he had also known that Harry was 'under NO circumstances' to ever be sent to live with Petunia Dursley. In fact there had been a list of seven people that he was to go to if his parents hadn't survived.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had only watched over him in the hope that he may die in the war and that if Harry saw them as family, that he might leave a will stating that they received all of his money and properties. He wasn't even going to get into what everyone else had done to him.

Neville had been the first to step forward to protect Harry. He had decked Ron right in the face when the redheaded git had turned on him. Luna had come to him the following day, saying that she wanted to be there sooner, but that Harry needed to see the truth on his own first. Draco had been next, confessing to having been disowned when he had refused to take the dark mark. Alex had been the last to join the family. Alex had always been an outsider. He had started school with them five years previous after his parents had died and he had been sent to live with relatives in London. Alex had joined the family when he had broken Ron's jaw, three of his ribs, and his left arm in two places. Alex had later stated that he thought the idea of the fate of the world being settled on the shoulders of anyone was insane, and that Harry deserved a long relaxing vacation, that he deserved to be protected for once instead of always being the hero. And of course Sirius and Remus were always going to be part of the family; Sirius loved Harry as if he was his own and so did Remus, in fact the wolf part of Remus saw Harry (and later the rest of them) as his cub.

Harry looked up with a soft smile as he remembered how his family had come together, how they had all stood up for him, protected him, and ultimately given him the strength and power to defeat the dark lord.

An inaudible growl grew in Harry's chest as he took in the sight of the mountain lion. He pounced and devoured the predator's blood. Laughter met Harry's ears and he looked up from the corpse to see his sister and brother looking at him.

"Harry, always such a messy eater." Luna handed over a wet cloth for Harry to clean his face with.

Harry found that he was happy here in Forks, happier than he ever thought that he could be. He was with his family now, his true family, and things were now as they should be. He could only hope that a cure could be found for his youngest brother before he was devoured by his curse.

_**Skits with Draco**_

"Your brother seems skittish." Draco was lying with his back on the seat of the couch and his feat hanging over the back. He raised an eyebrow as Jasper spoke, feeling the despite need to defend his mate.

"He's been betrayed by everyone but those that he now sees as family. He's afraid to make any more connections and I don't blame him."

Jasper shifted forward, looking at Draco with one raised eyebrow. "You're in love with him."

Draco looked away; he would have been blushing if he could have been. "Harry is my mate. I've been in love with him since we were twelve years old."

It was the honest truth. He believed that it had started when they were dueling. When Harry had started to speak in parseltongue…something inside of him had woken up and taken notice. Draco pushed himself up over the back of the couch so that he was in a standing position, he had heard Alex entering the house and grabbing the keys to his bike. It would start to get dark soon.

"Is it really wise to be leaving now Alex?" The worry was evident in Draco's voice.

Alex grinned wide. "You worry too much Draco."

"But what about your condition? You know you have to be home when it's dark or else..."

"I'll only be out for a short time. I need to get away for an hour…I'm going insane around here."

Jasper sat up straighter at these words, hoping that something would slip.

"But what about…"

"I'll be fine."

Jasper frowned when the door slammed shut, showing that Alex had left the house.

_**Darkness Leads to Disaster for Alex**_

Alex's coat flared out behind him as he sped down the streets of Forks. He was lost, but it was a good kind of lost. He had stopped about fifteen minutes ago to catch a bite to eat, but unfortunately the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon, causing the sky to be splashed with the most amazing shades.

Alex looked up and swore as it began getting darker. He could already feel the anxiety; feel the pressure on his magic as it began restraining the thing that slept inside of him. It was coming earlier tonight.

Alex turned his head. He could already see the moon shining bright. It was nearly full. His eyes grew wide and he pushed the bike faster. The beast always came out sooner and more vicious closer to the full moon.

A sudden explosion of pain momentarily blinded Alex. That moment was enough to have him lose control, sending him into a ditch with only his magic protecting him from injury.

A gasp of pain tore itself from Alex's lips. He pulled his helmet off, taking in deep gulps of the cool air. He forced himself to stand and started running. He had to get home before the curse took hold of him. He pushed himself faster than he ever had, nearly tripping over roots as he pulled himself into the woods to avoid being seen.

He was lost, hopelessly lost. The pain was blinding and intense. Then there was nothing but darkness.

_**Lupin Family Panic**_

Sirius was pacing in the kitchen. Alex had left and it was full dark outside. It was obvious that the incubus was in control now and that his son was lost for the night. He had forbidden his children and mate to go in search of him, knowing that they would all be drawn in by his allure. Luna however sat calm as ever with a small smile on her face as if everything would be perfectly fine.

_**Two 'Soulless' Monsters Meet**_

Alex's jacked was left open, revealing that he had ripped his shirt off in favor of allowing his marks and light blue skin to be caressed by the cool night air. His tail was wrapped around a tree branch as he sat up in the tree, smelling out any potential mates. There was a group of wolves not too far off and they could smell him, but there seemed to be an invisible barrier that kept them from finding him.

Well, if a barrier was keeping them then they were not powerful enough for him.

Alex jumped down from the tree when another scent came to him. The scent was of a powerful being. A vampire. It was approaching quickly.

Well if it wanted him, then it would have to fight to have him.

_Edward had been hunting alone. His sister suggested that it was a good idea. Never bet against Alice._

_He had been on the trail of a deer when the scent had come to him, knocking him off his feet. He knew that his eyes had gone black. He had never desired anything as much as he desired that scent. It was as if he wasn't in control of his body. He let out a deep growl as he started running towards it. It was close, and he was closing in when it picked up on his presence and started running…towards him._

Alex licked his lips when the prospective mate came into view. He was quite attractive for a corpse. Alex let out a low growl from deep within his chest before he turned sharply and started running in a different direction, thinking up a strategy for finding out if this vampire was worthy.

_Blue skin. Black markings. Edward had seen this boy before but he hadn't looked like this when they had met. Still, he desired to own this being. Edward took to the trees as the creature ran on the ground. It was fast, nearly as fast as a vampire, but nowhere near as fast as he was. It was only a few moments before he had tackled the creature, only to have sharp teeth bite into his shoulder._

Alex sunk his teeth into the vampire, piercing his skin. Alex smirked as the vampire pulled away in shock and used the chance to land a well placed kick, sending the vampire several feet backwards. Alex stood with a smirk and took up a fighting position.

_Edward growled and attacked. He would have this creature no matter what he would have to do to obtain him._

***~***~***~***~***

Edward slowly opened his eyes as light hit them. He hadn't even realized that they had been closed. He took in his surroundings after he realized that he had lost consciousness. He wasn't sure how it was possible; vampires shouldn't be able to lose consciousness. He first noticed that he was in the middle of the forest. Then that he was naked. This revelation was followed by the fact that he was laying beside another body. His eyes widened as that body moved. It turned slowly towards him and he recognized the body as belonging to one of the new students at Forks. One of the new male students. There were deep black markings on the boy's body. It was then that memory of the night before fled back to him.

He remembered hunting the boy. He remembered fighting him. He remembered bedding him. But the boy's body had been blue then, and he had a tail. He took in a deep breath and found that the scent of the human beside him was irresistible. He wanted to protect the boy. His scent reminded him of something that he was supposed to love and cherish; he didn't smell like food at all.

The boy groaned lightly and moved closer to him.

Alex opened his eyes slowly when he realized that he was cold. He took in the fact that he was in the forest and the fact that he was naked. He was in pain, his backside was sore. He forced himself to sit up despite the pain and he turned slowly, eyes widening at the person that he had spent the night with.

He found himself filled with confusion. How had he ended up here in the woods? How had he ended up naked here with the Cullen vampire?

As if looking through someone else's eyes; the memories came back to him. A deep blush covered his face before panic took over. He forced himself to move quickly and gather his ripped and scattered clothing. He zipped up his jacket and started running…only to slam into something hard and fall back with a groan.

He looked up slowly to see his brother Neville had blocked his path. His entire family was there. But there were others as well, two of them he had never met.

Draco stepped forward and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Told ya so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Telling the Tale**_

Alex sat curled up in an armchair. He had blankets wrapped around him, using them to hide him from his family and the other vampires that were gathered in the living room. He could practically feel the fury coming off of the blond female from the other family, and she was looking at him as if he was scum. The rest of the family was looking at him curiously.

"What happened last night Alex." Alex jumped at the anger in his father's voice.

"I got lost" He was quiet but he knew everyone could hear him. "I was starving after training and dad wasn't back yet with food. I went out to the diner and ate. I got lost on my way home. I swear I took all the right turns but somehow I ended up lost. It took over earlier last night."

"It?" Carlisle Cullen was the one who spoke after Alex had finished speaking. Sirius stood behind Alex and rubbed his back slowly before he began to tell the tale.

"We are wizards. It is why Harry, Draco, Neville and Luna still have their natural eye color. There was a civil war between what was called the light and the dark. An insane man preaching blood purity had risen a long time ago and was defeated by an infant. He had risen again and…it led to the final battle. The Dark Lord was defeated by Harry, but his followers took the children. While the others were turned into vampires as punishment…Alex was to be a portal for a powerful demon to enter our world. Harry and Draco interrupted the ritual after their change, just moments before it would be completed. Unfortunately the gate was not completely closed."

Sirius fell silent and Alex continued the story.

"That night was the first time it happened. When the sun went down the incubus took over my body. Sirius was the only one immune and was able to get me away before the others could try to…" Alex shook his head lightly. "Ever since it has taken over every night, but it awakens earlier before the full moon."

Alex buried himself in the blankets, trying to hide the fear that he was feeling.

"So he is possessed by a demon?"

Sirius shook his head at Carlisle's question.

"Worse. The incubus is not simply living inside of him, it is part of him. He has become a half demon, and the demon takes control at night. I restrain him each night and sedate him, but he was not here to be sedated…so he went looking for a worthy mate."

Remus was the next to speak.

"There may be…complications we are afraid. Male incubi are able to conceive children. We will not know for a while yet if there are to be any lasting effects from last night's encounter."

Alex sunk down deeper into his blankets. He wished that he could simply be swallowed up by them and disappear. Remus' nest words mad him down right want to die.

"We need to know…if your son would be willing to step up if such…complications do occur."

Edward stood quickly. "I may look like a teenager but I am older than you are. If he does prove to be pregnant than you can rest assured that I will do everything needed for him and the child."

Rosalie stepped forward appalled. "How can you say that Edward? He's a demon! He shouldn't even exist. You think that we are soulless monsters but he really is one!"

A resounding crack filled the room and Rosalie looked shocked. Luna had stepped forward and slapped her hard across the face.

"My brother has just as much soul as anyone does. If anyone in this room is soulless it is you. Such jealously just because you cannot have a child yourself, you should be happy about the possibility of being an aunt, regardless of whether the mother is male of female!"

It seemed to Alex as if none of them could see how crappy he felt. It seemed as if they didn't even realize he was in the room. But how could they? He was just a half-demon, a cursed being that had screwed up and might have gotten himself pregnant. Alex's walls and shields cracked and he let out a strangled sob as tears began pouring freely down his face, though they remained hidden as he was covered by the blankets.

"Enough! All of you! You are all too concerned with what happened tonight that you don't even see how much pain he's in." Jasper had shocked everyone. Jasper walked over to the pile of blankets slowly and started rubbing the boy's back, sending him calming waves, hoping to ease the boy's fear and pain.

"Luna….please…just tell me. Am I?"

Luna frowned and moved over to her brother, wrapping his arms around his blanketed form. It was the first time that she had seen the strong man like this.

"I wish that I could see. But something is making it clouded. I only saw that you would become one step closer to finding happiness last night, I am unable to know if you are with child or not."

Luna turned to Alice who had stayed silent. Her eyes appeared far off as if she was seeking to look into the future. She sighed softly.

"I'm afraid that I'm drawing up blanks as well. The future is uncertain at the moment."

_**Back to School Blues**_

After the meeting with the Cullen family, Alex had quickly rebuilt his walls. He was getting worried though. The incubus had not taken over since the night that he and Edward had spent together. There were only two possibilities to calming the incubus like this…either Edward was his intended mate…or he was pregnant with the vampire's child.

Alex sat in his seat in Bio. Every muscle in his body was tensed as Edward sat down beside him. A note was discreetly passed over to him and he reluctantly read it.

_**Any symptoms?**_

Alex sighed and wrote back.

_For someone so old you are quite dumb. I won't know for a while yet, and Luna has still seen nothing. Anything from Alice?_

_**No. Alice has seen nothing. But Rosalie asked me to apologize.**_

_I don't blame her for what she said. It's all true._

Edward wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't think of any words.

Later at lunch, Edward sat down across from Alex, who was picking at his food.

"There is one thing Alice saw. You will get sick from not eating." Edward pushed a bagged lunch at Alex, ignoring the human's siblings. "I'm not to leave until you've eaten that, and I have a feeling that your siblings would agree with me."

Something told Alex that Edward would be sticking to him like glue for the next few weeks.

***~***~***~***~***

As if school had not been annoying enough, Jasper had taken up spending time at the Lupin residence as he and Draco were working on a project for Drama class. Alex was starting to feel a bit like a prisoner. Everyone was watching him like a hawk, searching for any signs of symptoms that might mean that he was pregnant. It had only been a few days but Alex already felt like he was losing his mind, he shuddered to think what would happen if he did in fact turn out to be pregnant. If he was, then he had a feeling that he would not have a moment of peace.

Alex let out a frustrated sigh before curling up under his covers and burying his face in his pillow. It was night now, a night where he would be free without the incubus coming out. A cold chill ran through him and he looked towards his window, watching as Edward Cullen climbed through.

"Get out."

Alex had spoken so softly that even Edward had a hard time understanding what he was saying.

"What?"

"I said…get out. I don't want you in my bedroom."

Alex turned away from Edward and curled deeper under his covers, shivering as Edward shut the window and closed off the cold night air.

"I'm not leaving. It's the night of the full moon. Remus is out being a wolf and Sirius is with him, same with your siblings. They asked me to watch over you."

Alex sat up quickly, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Do I look like I need someone to watch over me?" Alex was furious as he stood; ignoring the fact that he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants, his black markings completely visible to the vampire. "I'm not even human anymore, why the hell would I need someone to watch over me. Get out!"

"Alice said you would be stubborn."

"Screw what Alice says. Get out of my room you pervert!"

Edward's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Pervert?"

"Yes! Pervert!"

"What makes me a pervert?"

"You had sex with a blue man in the middle of the forest. What about that doesn't make you a pervert?"

"Yes, well you had sex with a vampire in the middle of the forest. That would also make you a pervert."

"Touché. Now get out!"

Edward smirked and stepped forward, closer to Alex. "No. I don't think I will."

Alex smirked and stepped forward as well, holding something behind his back. "Well then I'll just have to make you." Alex whipped out his wand from behind his back and pointed it at Edward before casting _Wingardium Leviosa _on the annoying vampire. He promptly opened up his window and sent the vampire floating out of it before canceling the spell and causing Edward to fall into the bushes underneath his window. A self satisfied smirk came to his face, only to be washed off when Edward reappeared, this time using his bedroom door.

"It will take more than that to get rid of me."

Something told Alex that this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please visit my profile to vote on the pregnancy status of Alex. I will be unable to continue the story until I have enough votes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**End of the Month**_

Three long weeks had passed with Edward practically clinging to Alex. Both Harry and Draco found this amusing, but at the end of the month Luna found it sad. She had a vision earlier that day, and she knew what the outcome of the test for Alex's pregnancy would be, and he knew that it would devastate Edward.

Alex lay back on his bed and lifted up his shirt. Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it slowly over his son's stomach, producing a white light. Alex let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let all tension leave his body. Edward on the other hand looked confused as he stood in the corner.

"What does that mean?"

"If Alex was pregnant, the light would be green, revealing that there was new life growing inside of him. The light is white, he isn't pregnant."

Edward felt something inside of him break. He nodded slowly and gave a fake smile. He hadn't realized it earlier but he had wanted Alex to be pregnant. He bit his bottom lip lightly before deciding on what to say.

"Well I guess…I should go then. There is no need for me to treat you like glass anymore."

Sirius smiled slightly as his son jumped up and headed outside, ready to start training again. Edward had made sure that the training had stopped for the month and it had driven Alex insane. Sirius turned to Edward after Alex had left and sat him down.

"Alex isn't pregnant. However in the past month he has not turned into his incubus self. There are only two things that we discovered that would cause that. One is that he would be pregnant, and the other would be that he has found his mate."

Edward looked on with blank eyes. "And that means?"

"Are you dense when it comes to relationships Edward? You are his mate!"

Edward's eyes widened. He had come to care about Alex during the last month, and though Alex had often gotten annoyed, they had become friends. After all, Alex had agreed to some degree that Edward was watching out for his wellbeing and the wellbeing of their possible child.

"I must warn you however. Alex is stubborn and won't enter a relationship easily." Sirius smirked and rubbed his hands together. "You're going to have to sweep him off his feet."

Edward gave a rare smirk. "Do you have any ideas."

Sirius grinned. "I was waiting for you to ask." He pulled Edward's head close. "Okay, here is what we are going to do."

The two spent hours conspiring on how to make Alex belong to Edward.

_**Haunted Hideaway**_

It was just a few days later that Edward and Sirius put their plan into action and it came in the form of a haunted house to raise money for charity.

The Lupin family property consisted of the main house, a large garage, an old barn, old servants quarters and the forest. Both families had begun working together to fix up the old barn and servants quarters. Then it was up to Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville, and Alex to set up the haunted house, barn, and forest is both a muggle and magical way. Alex, was given the job of getting costumes ready for all of them and Edward had been sent with him to the stores to purchase everything that they would need.

It had been decided that Carlisle and Sirius would play the parts of the evil doctor (Carlisle) and the insane scientist (Sirius). They would be set up in the servants quarters. Remus would play a werewolf that would chase people through the woods. Alex had gotten hold of two lab coats. Carlisle's had been splattered with fake blood and they had gotten fake medical instruments that were also covered with the fake blood. Carlisle would be looking over a 'corpse' and poking around at its insides, pulling out random body parts and asking if the customers would like to donate any organs. Sirius' coat was burned in several places and stained with different colored liquids. He would be pouring over test tubes and vials. It had been decided that there would be a large metal cage behind Sirius that would hold Emmett. Alex had created a spell that would make Emmett have extra appendages so that he would look like a science experiment gone wrong.

Alice would be in a room by herself, dressed up as a gypsy fortune teller. She would be giving horrific fortunes and cackling evilly as each fortune ended in death or dismemberment.

Luna and Rosalie would be in the barn. Rosalie would be handing from the rafters as a corpse, swinging back and forth slowly, while Luna would be playing Rosalie's ghost. Jasper was going to be dressed up as a civil war ghost and would be hiding in one of the old stalls of the barn. As people walked by a small light would turn on inside of the stall and he would start rattling the bars and screaming.

Esme would be collecting money while Neville would be giving out refreshments such as juice, soda, caramel apples, and popcorn.

Draco would be at the entrance of the forest covered in cuts and dirt. He would warn all that entered about the demons in the forest and beg them to turn back before it was too late. Harry would also be in the forest, he would be using his ability of flight to swoop down on unsuspecting customers.

That left only Alex and Edward.

"You have turned down every suggestion I have had for you Edward. What do you want to be?"

Edward was looking through the store where they were getting supplies when a bright idea came to him.

"I was thinking I could be an ax murderer in the middle of the woods, and that you could be my victim. You could have a bunch of wounds all over you and could be fighting against me to keep your life."

Alex tilted his head to the side before smirking.

"You just want to get me alone in the woods again."

Edward let out a soft laugh. "Well there is that too, but I think the customers would be more frightened if they thought they were seeing a murder being committed."

Alex thought for a moment before grinning.

"I think you've got a good idea there Eddy"

Edward's face fell. "Don't call me Eddy."

Alex smirked and pushed their cart past Edward, sticking out his tongue childishly as he did.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Next chapter a group will go through the haunted house and Edward will make his move.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to **PrettiaLydia** for her review suggestion. It appears that she wants to scare the pants off of Jessica and Company as much as I do!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Scare Tactics for Charity**_

Mike Newton looked down at the flyer in his hands. The flyers had been passed around the school earlier that day.

_Haunted House_, the flyer stated. _Open from October 18 to October 31. Sundown to 10 PM. $2 per person. Snack and Beverages available at the main house. Join the Lupin and Cullen families at their Haunted estate as they raise money for the pediatrics offices of Forks Hospital. Activities will be available in the main house for children 3 to 13, you must be 14 to take the haunted tour. Please do not take the haunted tour if you have a bad heart or other medical condition._

Mike sat down at his usual table during lunch and looked over at the Lupin and Cullen kids. It looked like Emmett was talking about the haunted house and how he couldn't wait to scare the pants off people. Mike looked back around his table before a smirk came to his face.

"Does anyone else want to go, or are you going to make me brave their haunted house alone?"

Eric was the first to agree to go, and Angela quickly agreed so that she could review it for the school paper. The three slowly turned to Jessica who sighed. "Like, whatever. It's probably not all that scary anyway."

~~***~~***~~***~~

It had quickly become obvious to the Cullen and Lupin families that while fourteen was a large number, it was not enough to run a successful haunted house. As such, Sirius and Carlisle had recruited nurses and interns from the hospital to help out and Remus had recruited teachers from the local elementary school so that the kinds could have something to do while their parents were on the tour.

It was because of this that they now had twenty more people who were set to scare inside of the servants quarters, barn, and woods. There were also five tour guides. It was also because of this that there were seven more people that would be taking care of the children by making masks, drawing pictures, playing games, and doing other various activates with the kids too young to go on the actual tour.

It was just after nine when Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela showed up, along with Angela's little sister. After dropping the little girl off at the main house, they purchased their tickets and waited for their tour guide to arrive.

A tall man dressed like the grim reaper, complete with scythe greeted the group of four. He let out a grunt before turning and leading the group to the first location. The barn.

The second the group entered the barn, it began to sound like it was pouring outside. The barn seemed empty at first until the power suddenly went out. A large crack of thunder sounded and allowed a silhouette to form on the floor, the figure of a girl hanging by her neck and rocking back and forth. The group looked up in shock when they saw Rosalie hanging. While their attention was taken, Luna struck and descended upon them with a wail. The girls screamed and the boys jumped. As soon as Luna had appeared she had disappeared.

The group was led deeper into the barn. As they were passing one of the stalls they triggered a spell that caused more lightning. Jasper jumped up, bloodied and dirtied and began shaking the bars, screaming about death and war before disappearing into the shadows.

On the path from the barn to the servants quarters several 'ghouls' jumped from the bushes and followed the group, screaming at them and taunting them until they reached the porch of the servants quarters where there was an old woman rocking on a rocking chair. When she looked up at the group she smiled.

"Oh dears, have you come to pay my sweet son a visit." The woman leaned in closer and grinned. "Be sure to keep your heads on straight, he just loves to mount them on our wall!" She started cackling evilly before she went back to rocking as if they were not even there.

Jessica was starting to feel very anxious when they entered. Carlisle stood in a room with heads mounted all over the walls. There was a table before him with a dead body on it and he was digging through it before taking something out and tossing it over his shoulder and going back into digging around. He looked up with a creepy smile and started laughing before he ran over to Jessica and started. "Would you like to donate something to my wall?" He gestured to the heads and other body parts mounted on the walls. Jessica's bottom lip quivered before she screamed and wrapped her arms around Mike tightly. Eric and Angela had to hold in their laughter at the girl's sheer terror.

The guide led them through a bathroom where there was a dead body in the tub covered in blood. From there they were led down into the basement that was set up like a torture chamber. One man was in an electric chair and getting electrocuted. A girl was in a tub filled with snakes and screaming her head off, begging for help. There was a man tied down to a table having another man carve words into his chest.

From there they were lead back upstairs to where Sirius was working on his potions. Steam was coming up shaped like ghosts and skulls. When the group entered the room Emmett started shaking the bars on his cage and screaming before Sirius grabbed a baseball bat from the corner and started banging on the cage as well, yelling at his prisoner to shut his trap before turning to the group and raising the bat at them. Just as the group was leaving Sirius walked up to Jessica and tapped her on the shoulder before throwing a 'potion' into her face and laughing evilly before speaking about how he would collect her later to see the side effects of his new concoction.

Jessica screamed again and practically jumped into Mike's arms, causing her friends to roll their eyes.

In the small sitting room that led to the back door sat Alice in her gypsy apparel, consulting over a crystal ball, eyes wide and blank. "I see blood, death, such painful horrible death." Alice screamed and blood began to pour from her eyes. Jessica let out a high pitch scream and promptly cut off all circulation to Mike's left arm.

The group was led outside of the house through the back door and into the woods where Draco stumbled out of some bushed, bleeding and screaming. "Help me, Help me! Demons in the forest!" Draco screamed again before running in another direction.

Jessica held as close as possible to Mike, nearly tripping him up.

Something was moving in the bushes all around them. They walked further into the deep dark forest and the sounds grew louder. Something (Harry) swooped down at them and landed on a tree branch before coming down at them again. This time it was Angela that screamed.

Further into the forest a growl sounded, coming from all around them before Remus, dressed as a werewolf came out of the brush and attacked, only to pull back at the last second and run back into the woods.

As they were on their way back they heard the screams.

"No! No! Please god! Why!" There was a man dressed in a yellow rain jacket wearing a mask swinging an ax at a boy wearing a ripped up white hoodie that was stained in blood. The boy reached out to the group, begging for help. The masked figure brought the ax down one last time just as the vision of the group would be obscured and the boy went limp before a severed head rolled in front of them. Jessica reached down in a haze and picked up the head. The eyes were rolled back in its head before they moved and looked at her. "Hey sweetie, you want a kiss?!" Jessica screamed bloody murder before throwing the head into the air and running back to the main house and safety.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Jessica's group had been the last group of the night. When the group was gone Alex stood up and burst into laughter, leaning on Edward for support.

"D…did you…s…see her…her face." Alex was having a hard time getting the words out between his gut deep laughs. He wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and pulled off the mask, showing that Edward was sporting his own grin.

"That was…haha…that was so…perfect!" Alex took in a few deep breaths. "Did you see? Did you…see…" Alex gulped as he continued looking up at Edward. The vampire was looking at him with smoldering eyes. Alex felt his chest tighten and his eyes moved to Edward's lips. He still couldn't remember anything about their night together, but he could remember how careful and protective Edward had been since. Alex nearly jumped as cool lips met his own heated ones. His first instinct was to pull away, but he quickly threw that idea to the wind and gave in to the desire that had slowly been building inside of him for a month.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Esme and Neville were cleaning up when their family entered. The first to arrive were Rosalie, Luna, and Jasper. They were followed by Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Sirius. Then Harry, Draco, and Remus entered the house. Everyone was laughing and in a generally good mood as they sat around. It wasn't for an hour that someone finally spoke.

"Where are Alex and Edward?"

~~**~~**~~**~~

"This place is…beautiful. I know that sounds cheesy but it is."

Edward had taken Alex deeper into the forest to a clearing that had a babbling brook. The both of them sat down together on a moss covered bolder and listened to the sounds of the frogs and crickets. Alex had long since cast a spell to cause little balls of light to float around the clearing to illuminate the area.

"It's not cheesy. It's the truth." Edward smiled at Alex before looking up at the floating lights. It seemed almost as if there were bodies inside of them. "What are those?"

Alex blushed. "Fairy lights. Not many wizards can use the spell, they have to have had a connection to the fey." Alex rubbed the back of his head. "During the war…I saved a fey princess of the light court. She granted me the ability to call the fairy lights."

Edward gave a small nod in understanding before looking back at Alex.

"Look…I know you don't like the idea of relationships but…can't you at least give me a chance?"

Alex looked back and sighed. "It isn't that I don't like the idea of relationships. It's that…I don't want to end up like my parents"

Edward reached over to grab Alex's hand. "What happened?"

Alex took a deep breath. "When I was five they got a divorce and my father married a really evil bitch. I mean that literally. She was one of the death eaters and dragged my father into it. Alex pulled is knees to his chest and sighed. "He killed my mother because she was muggle born. And he was there when the marks were etched into my body. My step mother was one of the ones doing the carving."

Edward didn't know what to say. He rubbed Alex's back slowly, knowing that the other needed comfort.

"I can promise you that we wouldn't end up like your parents. You don't become an incubus anymore because…"

"Because you are my mate. I know. But it's still hard."

"We can take it slow you know. I'm not gonna die or grow old, and neither are you. It could be one hundred years from now if that's the pace you need. Just being with you is enough to make me happy. So what do you say, will you give us a chance."

Alex turned and gave a hesitant nod before kissing Edward's cheek. "Tell anyone that I'm getting mushy, or that I'm acting girlish, and I'll castrate you. I have a bad boy image to uphold after all."

Edward laughed softly and kissed Alex's forehead. "Promise"

~~**~~**~~**~~

It was just after two in the morning when Edward and Alex came back to the Lupin home. Sirius smiled softly when he noticed that they were holding hands.

"There is nothing like scaring the piss out of someone together to make you feel the love." He turned to his other children and laughed. "That's how Moony and I got together. We scared the piss out of Severus together and then we were confessing our love for one another a few hours later."

The vampires, wolf, and wolf's mate watched as Alex let out a giant yawn. Edward escorted his mate upstairs and set him to bed. The group wouldn't admit that they had seen this of course, they all knew how Alex loved his tough image, but it brought warmth to all their hearts. The two who were hurting the most in the love department had finally found love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Spending Time with the Family**_

A crack of thunder sounded. Alice was the designated pitcher. Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Luna, and Draco were on one team. Esme, Emmett, Edward, Neville, and Harry on the other. It was like a battle of the blondes against the brunettes. Remus, Sirius, and Alex were watching over the game and eating the packed lunch that Remus had made for them. Over all it was a nice day in their eyes. The thunder provided the cover for the sound of the ball hitting the metal bat but it was not raining. With an added warmth charm the three non-vampires could not feel the chill in the autumn air.

It was November first and the group had raised a large amount of money for the hospital, not only had there been people coming from Forks and La Push but those in nearby Port Angelus had also come. They had raised four thousand dollars. They had decided to do the same the next year and make it even bigger!

A loud crack filled the clearing and Alex looked up to see Edward send the ball soaring. He wanted to cheer but he needed to keep his 'image' in place. It didn't change the fact that watching Edward made him feel giddy.

In the end, Edward's team won six to four, but that could have been because Draco and Luna were purebloods that had no idea about the game while Harry and Neville both knew a bit about it.

After the game everyone had retired to the Cullen home so that they could spend time together as the family that they were becoming. Emmett, Jasper, and Sirius were watching some football game, while Carlisle and Luna played Wizards Chess. Remus was in the kitchen with Esme, making dinner for Alex, Sirius, and himself. Harry was curled up in Draco's lap, chatting with Alice and Rosalie while Neville and Luna were getting the house ready for Christmas early with magical lights. Alex and Edward were up in Edward's room listening to music while Alex explained about magic.

"You rode on a dragon?"

Alex laughed lightly and nodded before moving to rest his head in Edward's lap.

"Accidentally. My broom was hit with a spell and destroyed. I fell onto the dragon as it flew underneath me and held on for dear life until it was close enough to the ground for me to jump off without dying."

Edward burst out into laughter as he ran his fingers through Alex's silken hair.

The two were slowly becoming closer and over the time since they got together, Edward had learned a lot about Alex. He had learned that Alex had lived with his mother until he was twelve. Then Alex was sent to live with his father and his stepmother in England. The result was that he was sent to Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor. After that, Alex had spent nearly four years alone until he was able to become friends, and ultimately family with Harry, Draco, Luna, and Neville. During the final battle he had saved a fey princess, battled werewolves, demons, and dark wizards. He had learned about life after the final war, about moving from England to Forks. Now at eighteen he was a junior at Forks High, half incubus, and dating a vampire.

He had also learned that Alex one day hoped to have children. He wanted to be a better father than his own had been. Alex one day wanted to own a large house where he could house a lot of people so that he could make sure that magical beings who were suffering from the prejudices of the wizarding world would have a safe place to live.

"The Wizarding Government forced us to leave England. They hate vampires and werewolves. They hate demons even more. My family and I were attacked and ridiculed. How they could do that to Harry…I don't understand it. He saved their lives. I can understand them doing it to everyone else in our family, but not Harry. He doesn't deserve any of the bad things that happen to him."

Tears were falling from Alex's eyes as he spoke of his brother.

"He is safe here now Alex and he has a large family that loves him."

A smile came to Alex's face and he slowly leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Edward's lips. "You're right. Being here has done a lot of good for him. He's so much happier than he was before."

A scream of join caused them both to jump before running down the stairs together to find out what was going on.

~~**~~***~~**~~

Draco and Harry had gone outside for some stargazing. That was one thing the things Harry loved about living here. Back when he lived with the Dursleys he couldn't see the stars, but here they were visible. A few minutes later Draco got down on one knee and opened up a small box revealing a golden ring with an emerald imbedded in it.

"Harry, will you marry me."

Harry's eyes widened and he screamed in joy before tackling Draco and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

The entire family came out a few minutes later and smiled. Sirius looked a bit confused, but Remus took it upon himself to explain that the two had wanted to keep their relationship a secret. In the end, it seemed that Sirius was the only one who had no clue that his godson was being boinked by the Malfoy heir.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie rushed over to the happy couple, determined to convince them that they should help plan the wedding.

In the end, the girls won.

If only to shut them up.

***~***~***~***

_**First Sign of Danger**_

Sirius and Emmett were screaming at the TV as they watched the football game. It was Thanksgiving and Esme had cooked a large dinner for the Sirius, Remus, and Alex. Remus was once more in the kitchen helping her cook. Edward and Alex had decided to take a walk before dinner so that Alex wouldn't be too stuffed to move. In a rare show of affection, Alex was holding Edward's hand in his own.

The leaves around them had mostly all turned brown, and their scent hung heavily in the air. This was Alex's favorite time of year.

"When I was little, I used to go for walks through the forest with my mom during this time of year. It was the happiest I had ever been."

"And what about now?"

Alex hummed in thought

"Well, now is pretty nice as well."

Edward was so distracted by Alex that he didn't realize the scent of other vampires until it was too late. Edward stepped in front of Alex just as a young girl and boy stepped out of the woods. Edward turned his head so that he could look at Alex. "Run back to the house and get Carlisle. Tell him The Volturi are here."

Alex shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to leave you here alone, are you crazy?"

Edward turned fully, letting Alex see the fear in his eyes. "Please."

Alex blinked before nodding, and disappearing with a small pop.

A second later Alex arrived back at the house and practically ran into Carlisle.

"What are you doing back here so soon? Where is Edward?"

Alex looked at Carlisle slightly confused. "Two kids came out of the woods. Edward said to tell you that The Volturi are here. He…he looked scared."

Everyone in the Cullen family as well as Sirius and Remus froze and stiffened. They all looked at one another before having Alex lead them to the area that he had left Edward.

***~~***~~***

Jane and Alec stood before Edward, waiting for what they knew was coming. It was only five minutes later that the Cullen clan, a wolf, a human, four other vampires, and the being that had been with Edward before arrived.

Carlisle moved to the front of the group.

"Jane, Alec, how nice to see the two of you again. What brings you to Forks?"

Jane gave a small smile that caused everyone to shudder. "We heard that you had told humans about yourselves."

Carlisle tilted his head to the side. "You are mistaken. There is only one human among us now."

"And he knows of vampires."

"Yes, but we did not tell him. He is a wizard, and as such he is immune to those laws."

Jane tilted her head to the side, mirroring Carlisle.

"And what of the other one? He feels familiar." Alec had chosen to speak and walked closer to Alex. Alec reached out slowly and touched Alex's hand, causing him to gasp before crying out in pain.

Alex's body slowly began to chance, his incubi self coming out, though he gave off no allure.

Jane moved to stand beside her brother and giggled. "Interesting. It looks like someone tried to use the ritual to call the dark one to this world and failed."

Alec smirked. "Yes, but I bet that they are dead and can no longer control the demon that they did raise. He would be a great asset to us."

Edward jumped in front of Alex and growled.

"You will not touch my mate."

Jane smirked and took her brother's hand. "We will be in touch." The siblings turned slowly and headed back into the woods, laughing as they left.

****~****~****

There was a flurry of motion that had Alex confused.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on?"

Sirius allowed the immortals in their family to pack as he walked over to his youngest son.

"The Volturi are the governing body of the vampires. The leader, Aro…likes to collect unique things. Nearly everyone in the Volturi guard have special abilities."

Edward took a moment to explain more to his mate.

"Jane and Alec were the youngest when they were turned. They were going to be burned at the stake for witchcraft. I was able to pull from their minds that they were caught performing the same ritual that was used on you. They were unsuccessful and instead created an incubus. They still have control over that incubus and they believe that they will be able to gain control over you."

Alex grew pail and sat down heavily.

"W…what will we do now?"

Edward took Alex's hands into his own. "We are all going to leave Forks. It will give us time, but we will be unable to hide forever."

Sirius rubbed Alex's back lightly.

"We'll be going to Japan. You always said that you wanted to go there, and the Potter family has a large manor there that can easily house all of us."

Alex began to shake. He was going into shock. The next forty eight hours passed without his noticing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Settling In**_

As it turned out, the Japanese Potter Manor was located on the outskirts of Wizarding Tokyo. Wizarding Tokyo was a hidden area inside of the main city, but was no were near as densely populated as the city itself. Because of this, there were many large residences. Most of the wizards and witches of Wizarding Tokyo had jobs in the main city. Unlike others of the main city, they did not have to live in small apartments. In fact, Wizarding Tokyo seemed to be a mix of Hogsmead, Diagon Alley, and Godric's Hollow.

For the first twenty four hours, Alex had been unresponsive. He had gone about setting up his bedroom to his liking, and hadn't spoken a word or eaten a single bite of food. His family was growing concerned until Alex had stepped outside, seen clear sky, and seemingly woken up from his dreamlike state only to become shocked that he was no longer in Forks. In fact, Alex hadn't even realized that he had been on a plane or unpacked his things. It was as if he had completely blacked out for that time.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Edward had moved to stand with Alex on the balcony overlooking the inner garden. The second the sunlight hit his skin it began to sparkle like diamonds.

"I…suppose. It's still shocking though. Through all my years at school it was always Harry or Draco that were wanted by some evil organization. Now it's me."

"I imagine that Aro would want them as well. He would certainly want Luna. After all, they are wizards and they have special gifts. He would even want Neville."

When Alex heard his brother's name he looked back out over the garden, where Neville was tending to the magical plants that had become overgrown and in some cases…violent.

"I can't let them get my family Edward. I won't lose them. I won't let them be controlled. They deserve their freedom."

"There is nothing you can do but let us protect you."

Intense fury rose up inside of Alex.

"I am not going to sit back and let my family protect me. I've always been the weakest. It's why I've always depended on my physical strengths in battle. I won't sit back and be protected anymore Edward. If it comes down to a fight, then I will fight and I will win because I can't afford to lose."

Alex turned quickly, fingers tightening on the railing, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"I won't let anyone else get hurt protecting me."

Edward frowned as he caught glimpses of a boy in Alex's mind. The boy looked a lot like Alex, but his eyes where green and his hair was cut differently. Alex stood beside the boy in the vision. The two were happy and laughing. Then the scene changed and the other boy was in front of Alex, and falling into Alex's arms. Then the boy's green eyes looked up at Alex. They were empty…dead.

"Who was that boy?"

Tears came unbidden to Alex's eyes.

"My twin brother. He stood up for me, and he was killed for it." Alex turned away quickly, hiding the tears that had turned to rivers flowing from his eyes. "He had taken the dark mark. He had become a spy so that he could protect me. I watched as my father killed him for betraying him."

A deep growl came from Edward's lips. "I'll kill that man for the pain he put you through."

Alex shook his head. "It is too late. I snuck into their home one night. The wards hadn't changed and they allowed me in easily because I was blood. That night I slit my stepmother's throat so that her screams wouldn't awaken my father. Then I cut out my father's heart. I burned down the house. I took the heart with me…I cooked it…and I ate it."

If Edward could have become any whiter…he would have.

"S…seriously?"

Alex turned slowly, looking at Edward as if he had two heads.

"NO! My god Edward, what do you take me for? A cannibal? No!" He laughed softly before looking away. "I did kill them though. If you remember, they were there doing the ritual on me. They turned me into what I am now. When the ritual was interrupted…I was in the incubus form. I did slit my stepmother's throat. I did it with the knife that was being used to carve the cursed marks into my body. But my father's death would have been less violent if it had happened the way I said before."

"What did you do?"

Alex turned back to Edward and took a deep breath.

"I wrapped my arms around him, and I poured all my hate and pain into him. His body burnt to a crisp as I held him. Perhaps…this ability could be my greatest asset when it comes to dealing with the Volturi. But I haven't been able to access it since. Maybe it's because I haven't felt that much pain and hate for anyone since. Perhaps it was only my power for a short time because a gateway was open. Or maybe I just have to learn to accept my other half. I don't know…but if I can get that power back…then the Volturi will not be a problem."

Edward wrapped his arms around Alex, comforting his mate.

"You'll never have to feel that pain ever again. I won't let you. I'll always be here too protect you and too take the pain away."

Alex looked up slowly, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise with every fiber of my being. I promise with every ounce of my heart. I promise with everything that I am that I will always be here for you, that I will always protect you, and that I will always love you."

Alex felt a heat rise up inside of himself. He slowly moved closer to Edward before kissing his lips softly.

The kiss was tender, and shy. It was filled with years of pain and desperation. It was filled with hope that perhaps…happiness would be found.

Alex pulled away slowly before turning back to his bedroom. He grabbed Edward's hand and tugged lightly.

"Lay with me. I'm exhausted and I don't want to be alone."

Edward smiled softly. "Of course."

It was a silent agreement that Alex would never have to sleep alone again, that Edward would always be there to protect him.

_**Getting Ready for the Holidays**_

It was shortly after a potions master had made a potion that would hide the vampires…sparkling disposition; that the family had begun to explore their new environment. Considering that it was December…this was a good thing.

Alex, the last remaining member of the Crawford family…and therefore Lord Crawford…had recently gotten a neat little card that was connected to his Gringotts bank account. Instead of having wizarding money changed into yen, all Alex needed to do was hand over the card.

Alex took a deep breath and looked at the list that he was holding before him.

_Harry – Kitsune familiar* (Already hidden away at Gringotts)_

_Draco – Japanese Dragon Hatchling.* (Already hidden away for Christmas in Gringotts Vault)_

_Neville – Indestructible garden tools. (Hidden in closet and already wrapped)_

_Luna – Tickets to an upcoming anime convention_

_Remus – 'A Guide to Your Pregnant Mate and Raising Newborn Cubs'_

_Sirius – male pregnancy potion_

_Carlisle – classes at the Wizarding Medical Institute_

_Esme – magical paint set_

_Rosalie – Those shoes she was looking at in Wizarding Tokyo but couldn't afford._

_Alice – Tickets to an upcoming anime convention._

_  
Jasper – Katana (Found one from 1432. Looks like new. Used magic to make sure the date was accurate.)_

_Emmett – Twenty of the latest video games, spelled to have text and vocals in English._

_Edward - ???_

Alex had finished shopping for everyone but Edward. The two of them had become very close since Halloween, and Alex knew that he was not only falling in love, but that he had fallen hard, hit his head, and refused to wake up from the blissful coma induced dream that was being Edward Cullen's mate.

Something inside of Alex twisted and turned. Something that had been happening often. The incubus inside of him had become closer to him. The two were slowly becoming one in the same. Alex took a deep breath, finally knowing what would be the perfect gift for Edward.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A Kitsune is a fox. Japanese Dragon Hatchling. The Japanese dragon is snake like, though it has legs and horns. They are covered in feather like scales and fly without wings. The hatchling would be about one foot in length and one inch in diameter.

Next Chapter will reach Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Merry Christmas.**_

Christmas day dawned in the Lupin/Cullen house. A seven foot tree had been set up in the main room, and Esme had started baking pies along with the Christmas meal.

Alex woke up slowly, breathing in Edward's scent. He stretched and sat up slowly before going about his morning ritual. After he had finished he headed downstairs, carrying the last two presents that he had gotten the day before.

A chorus of 'Merry Christmas' assaulted Alex's ears as he set the last two gifts down.

Esme came out of the kitchen with a large batch of fresh cookies before the opening of the presents began.

Alex sat down in one of the seats before grinning. A stack of presents had been placed in front of everyone.

"Harry and Draco should open mine first."

Harry and Draco looked at one another before Draco opened up Alex's present. A small white dragon popped his head out of the box when it was opened before looking around. He looked up at Draco before wrapping around his neck and letting a bit of smoke puff out of his nose. Draco grinned brightly and rubbed the creatures head.

Harry followed Draco's lead and opened up Alex's present. A small red fox jumped out of the box and shook itself before looking up at Harry with big eyes. The fox hopped onto Harry's lap and curled up, letting out sounds of contentment.

Neville couldn't wait for spring so that he could use his new gardening tools. Luna and Alice couldn't wait for the anime convention and had agreed that Jasper and Neville would be accompanying them. The two began to talk about what they would dress up as. Remus and Sirius blushed at their gifts before smiling and thanking Alex. The two planned on putting the potion to work later that night. Carlisle was ecstatic about his gift and couldn't wait for his classes to start. Esme was excited about the fact that her paintings would now move. Rosalie practically drooled over her new shoes and Emmett over his new video games. Jasper looked down at his new katana with wide eyes and studied the blade with awe.

Edward was the last to open Alex's present. Inside a box was a note that said that he shouldn't enter the bedroom until ten pm that night. Edward looked at Alex, noticing that his mate was blushing.

~~**~~**~~

The day had been great for Alex, but now that the sun was down he was starting to get nervous. It was already eight and Alex had retired to his bedroom. He had long ago put up a silencing spell that would keep any noises inside of the room. It was now that he changed the bed, covering it in black and red silk sheets. Black and red candles were floating in the air…covering the room in a soft glow.

Alex was shaking as he spread black and red rose petals over the entire room. He then showered, using soaps with scents that Edward loved before getting dressed in black silk boxers and a long black silk shirt with only the center button closed.

When it was ten pm exactly, Edward entered the room and felt his dead heart give a powerful beat.

Alex was kneeling on the bed, his hands in front of him. Alex's hair fell around his face, framing his amethyst eyes. His soft lips were plump and looked kissable. Perhaps the most shocking was that his marks had grown; now covering his wrists and neck as well.

Edward swallowed the venom pooling in his throat before speaking.

"You…are my present? Are you sure about this?"

Alex blushed lightly and nodded. His canines were sharper, like they had been the night that Edward has encountered him in his incubus form.

"I'm sure. I've fallen in love with you Edward, and I want to give you myself."

Edward slowly crawled onto the bed and captured Alex's lips with his own cold ones. Alex moaned into the kiss, his sharper canines causing his lips to become bruised and swollen.

_WARNING, SLASH_

Edward slowly unbuttoned the button on Alex's shirt as Alex unbuttoned his own buttons. He slipped the cool silk from his mate's shoulders, revealing that the marks seemed to glow under his touch. Edward's eyes widened with awe.

"What…is going on?"

"I am accepting you as my mate. The marks are reacting to you. By the end of the night you will have your own marks and I will have new ones."

Edward continued running his fingers over Alex's marks, watching as they began glowing a soft purple color. Alex let out a moan at the soft touches before removing Edward's shirt. His hands ran over the cold flesh of _his_ vampire.

Alex let Edward slowly push him back so that he was lying among the rose petals and silken sheets.

"I didn't know you were into the romantic kind of settings."

Alex blushed deeper. "How do you think that most incubi seduce their victims?"

Edward laughed softly before capturing Alex's kiss swollen lips. "Good point."

Alex smiled softly before pulling Edward down into a deep kiss. He nipped at the vampire's lower lip, causing the vampire to let out a soft growl. Edward slowly pulled away from Alex's lips and smirked before trailing kisses down his body, stopping at his soft pink nipples. Alex gasped as Edward's tongue ran over the hardening nub, his fingers running over the other bit of flesh, teasing them both to hardness.

Edward soon moved back to his lover's lips. Alex reached down and removed Edward's belt, tossing it to the side before unzipping his pants and pushing them down.

The two boxer clad men looked at one another. The heat seemed to rise in the room as they began to grind their hardened members together.

"Edward…please."

Edward found himself smirking before he pulled away and removed both of their boxers. Alex reached into the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Edward. Edward coated his fingers before slowly slipping one deep inside of his mate.

A deep blush covered Alex's body as Edward's finger entered him. He bit his bottom lip hard at the strange feeling.

Edward slowly began to move his finger inside of Alex before adding a second. The strange feeling slowly started feeling good to Alex, and began causing him to move against his will. Deep moans fell from Alex's lips as he pulled Edward down into a bruising kiss. Edward added one last finger and began searching for something deep inside of the boy beneath him.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, crying out in pleasure and whimpering as he clung to his mate. "E…Edward. Please…"

Edward coated his hard member with more of the lubricant before spreading Alex's legs wider and lining himself up with his mate's entrance. Edward pushed in slowly, causing the boy beneath him to gasp in discomfort. When he was fully seated inside of Alex, Edward began to rock slowly, trying to get Alex accustomed to the feeling of being filled.

Alex held closer to Edward, breathing deeply before looking up at Edward with lust filled eyes.

"I'm okay." Edward kissed his mate slowly before he began moving inside of him.

The sounds that his mate was making were causing Edward to lose himself to the passion of the moment. The two held close to one another, moving as one.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of passion and pleasure.

_End Slash_

**~~**~~**

Alex's slowly came back to consciousness on the morning after Christmas. His body was pleasantly sore, causing him to hum softly at the memories of the night before. Alex reached out, searching for Edward. His eyes opened quickly when he couldn't find his mate. Alex gulped and pulled the covers up around him, worried that his mate had rejected him until the door opened, revealing Edward carrying a tray of food.

Alex let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and relaxed as Edward sat down beside him with the trey. "Good morning Alex." Alex smiled softly and kissed Edward before noticing the black tattoo like mark that was now over Edward's naked chest, right where his heart was.

Alex reached out slowly and touched his mate's mark before looking at his own chest and seeing the mark mirrored on his own. Alex smiled in contentment before looking up at Edward's laughter.

"I felt the same way when I noticed the marks."

Edward moved to sit behind Alex and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck lightly. "You should eat."

At Edward's words, Alex realized that he was starving. He began eating slowly, his warm back resting against Edward's cold one.

_**The Werewolf's Mate**_

A month had passed since Christmas, and the New Year was being celebrated by Sirius by praying to the porcelain god. Alex laughed softly when an exhausted Sirius came out of the bathroom. When Sirius growled, Alex felt that he needed to explain the reason for the laughter. Alex led Sirius up to his room and handed him a vial of blue liquid.

"Really Sirius. Everyone knows you're pregnant because of your symptoms. This will help, trust me. It's been working great for me. I started taking it when my morning sickness started."

Sirius looked up with shock.

"What do you mean your morning sickness?"

Alex blushed and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "When Edward and I bonded on Christmas…I conceived. I haven't decided how to tell him yet."

A large grin covered Sirius's face and he hugged his youngest son. "Congratulations Pup." Alex smiled softly and pushed the vial into Sirius's hand.

"You'll have to take it every morning; I keep the stash in my trunk. Help yourself each day."

The two pregnant men shared a laugh the moment later and decided that they should think of ways to break the good news to Edward.


End file.
